Mirror World
by snoogenz
Summary: One day Hinata finds a mirrior and a shop which ends up taking her to a world much like hers but with a twist. R&R on hiatus. Story adopted by Kaith1
1. Ch 1 The Mirror

This is my first fan fic so dont expect anything good, i don't normally write fan fics so I'll try my best to make this a good one please R&R, i did upload this sotory before but with some comments i will try to make it longer my main thanks goes out to: pyrongirl and Rose Tiger

disclaimer: I do not owner naruto or any of its characters, Kishimoto Masashi does

* * *

It was a normal day in konoha as Hinata Hyuga walked around the village she passed by a small little shop. The dark blue haired kunoichi entered the shop out of curiosity, in the shop there were a lot

of antique and strange looking items. But what caught Hinata's lavender eyes was a small hand mirror that had the Yin Yang symbol as its border.

"Ahh I see you found a most interesting item there miss" an unknown voice said

"eek" Hinata jumped from being snuck up on, then the surprised ninja looked behind her to see another person.

"H-hello I-I'm H-Hyuga Hinata w-w-who a-are you?" said the stuttering girl

"Hello Hinata I'm the store owner Daichi, so are you interested in that mirror?" The lavender eyed kunoichi looked back at the mirror then back to Daichi

"h-hai" The store owner smiled "Would you like to have that mirror Hinata-san?" Hinata's eyes widened

"hai! I would love to have it but I couldn't possibly have enough money to buy it." Daichi just laughed

"Don't you worry Hinata-san for you being my first customer I'll give it to you for free."

Hinata was filled with joy "a-arigatou gozaimasu!" said Hinata

As she thanked the shop keeper who decided to wrap the mirror as a present.

As Hinata stepped out of the store and thanked Daichi one last time as she bowed then turned around to walk home.

Daichi then replied "Take care Hinata-hime until we meet again."

Hinata quickly turned around to ask Daichi what he meant by "until we meet again" only to find the shop wasn't there anymore.

After thinking about if for a few minutes Hinata noticed how late it was getting so she ran home so she wouldn't be scolded by her father.

**Hyuga Residence**

After returning home Hinata had dinner then went to her room to study on new jutsus and how she could confess her feelings to Naruto.

After a few hours of studying Hinata decides to take a shower, when she exited her bathroom and got dressed to go to sleep she noticed that it was a full moon that night.

She then proceeded to notice that her mirror that she acquired had started glowing on her desk next to her konoha hitai-ite.

Hinata walked over to her desk unwrapped the mirror and looked at her reflection to noticed it was her but a male version looking in the mirror.

Then there was a bright flash of light that blinded Hinata for a few seconds.

As Hinata recovered she looked around her room and saw nothing has changed wondering what happened.

Hinata decided to think about it later because she was very tired and decided to go to bed.

**The next day**

Hinata woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning after she stretched and her eyes got used to the sun light she decided to take a shower.

After her shower Hinata wend to her drawer to put some close

on when she noticed something different. "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" all that was heard in the hyuga household was a very loud scream, then a hyuga girl ran in Hinata's room

"What's wrong Hinataro-sama are you hurt!?!?" yelled the girl to only find Hinata standing there with a pair of male boxers in her hands with a very red blush on her face.

The girl in the door way began to speak

"Who are you!? And what have you done with Hinataro-sama!?!"

"I-I'm Hyuga Hinata a-and w-who's Hinataro?" said a very nervous Hinata.

"Hinataro-sama is the son of Hiashi-sama and heir to the Hyuga household. now I will ask you again where is Hinataro-sama?" said the girl

"wait that can't be possible I'm the heir to the hyuga household and father didn't have a son he had a daughter and I'm her!"

after Hinata finished what she said there was another voice now

"Nejihana* what's with all the noise so early in the morning?" Hiashi walked in the hallway.

Nejihana quickly bowed and explained the situation to Hiashi.

* * *

and that is my first chapter please review and comment so i can make this story a bit better.

*- I used the name Nejihana not because I like the couple NejiHana i just couldn't think of a good female name for a female Neji besides I'm more of a NejiTen person


	2. Ch 2 the Explanation

Ok here is the second chapter I know its way shorter teh the first and I'm sorry but this was all i could think of at the time

_italic _are used when people are thinking of somthing

disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of it's characters, Kishimoto Masashi does  


* * *

**five minuets later**

"Hiashi-sama this woman here proclaims that she is your daughter, when everyone in the Hyuga household knows that you had a son and not a daughter. Furthermore I have not been able to find  
Hinataro-sama ever since I found this woman." explained Nejihana.

"Well that sure is an interesting story." Hiashi said

"well no matter since my son cannot be found and this woman is the only one here

we will take her to Hokage-sama and let her find out where Hinataro is." Hiashi continued to speak in a very cold manner.

Hinata then came to her senses and noticed that she was still holding the pair of boxers blushing madly she quickly dropped the boxers to only dodge an attack by Nejihana.

Quickly grabbing a hold of reality Hinata got in her gentle fist style to defend herself and activated her byakugan which surprised Hiashi and Nejihana.

_"Hmm maybe she wasn't lying"_ thought Hiashi

"W-why are y-you a-attacking me!" yelled Hinata

"Because Hinataro-sama is missing and your the one who mysteriously appeared in his room!" Nejihana yelled back.

After ten minuets of fighting both Hinata and Nejihana grew tired and were taking a 'break' then Nejihana began to speak

"I knew that strange mirror that Hinataro-sama brought home was strange but-"

"wait! what m-mirror a-are you t-talking about?" Hinata interrupted Nejihana.

"that mirror that is on Hinataro-sama's desk right next to you." said a heavy breathing Nejihana.

Hinata then looked to find the mirror she was speaking of was the one that Daichi had gave her.

"wh-when did Hinataro get this m-mirror?" asked Hinata

"It was yesterday before dinner when Hinataro-sama came home with that mirror, why do you ask?" Nejihana replied

"w-well yesterday I b-bought the s-same exact mirror" Hinata said "a-and last night we-were there a-any bright flashes o-of l-light?" asked Hinata

"y-yeah how did you know about that?" asked a now surprised and confused Nejihana

"well i-it's because t-that's what happened to me!" Hinata answered

"Ok Nejihana theres no need to fight anymore" said Hiashi

"why Hiasha-sama?" Nejihana questioned

"because I think I believe her story, hey you wom- no Hinata was it?"

"h-hai"

"well Hinata we won't attack you but we still need you to come with us to see hokage-sama to try and figure out waht ahs happened." Hiashi finished speaking the left the room.

_"whats going to happen to me now?"_ thought Hinata as she folowed Nejihana out of the room and to the hokage tower.


End file.
